


Run and Hide

by flamesofunknown



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Adventure, Fighting, M/M, Romance, demons are strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demise has plotted against Ghirahim, and once he has the Triforce in his hands, and he is the equivalent of a god, he no longer has need of him. Can Hylia help, and can he and the chosen hero of the goddess win the battle between them and the demon king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The GhiraLink tag on here needs more adventure

Ghirahim was pressed against the wall, listening quietly to what his master had to say.  
“The war is ending soon. The last fight will be tomorrow. I will get the Triforce and I will no longer have need for my sword. Make his death... seem like an accident.” His master’s gravel-tone voice scratched down his back as the words sunk in. 

He was no longer needed or wanted by his master and he was to die. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth before taking off down the hall, his feet hardly making a sound.

Back in his room, he checked over the premises, making sure no spy spells were active and he found one, and quickly destroyed it. It didn’t matter. He was going to die anyways, if he didn’t take it down to prepare to run.

The sound of a teleportation spell ending filled his room. It wasn’t the sharp sound of glass shattering against a wall, it was the sound of a bubble popping. Divine magic. The Demon Lord turned to see the goddess Hylia standing in the room, a small child gripping a set of three golden triangles glowing with a soft light in her arms.   
“Hello, Ghirahim.” She softly said. The demon blinked. “I won’t hurt you. In fact, I’m helping you. My life will end tomorrow, and the Triforce will fall into Demise’s hands. You’ll die, amongst thousands of human and demon deaths after mine. This child, Link,” She looked at the child, and that name sounded so very familiar, and the blue eyes that looked at him were the same as his. “You recognise him somewhat, don’t you?”

He was reminded of the day he died, his side punctured by his own blade. He had shut himself away in his room for months, barely eating or sleeping, the dark shadows under his eyes only growing at the self-abuse, covered by a violet eyeshadow. Tears constantly streaked his face. He knew that the human would one day die... It still stung, and he had never expected the young life to be extinguished by a lucky strike his master got in. “Yes.” His voice shook. “I recognise him.” Those same blue eyes he woke up to beside in bed, his body happily singing of what they had done the night before. 

“His parents are dead. Killed last night. You need to escape, I want the next hero protected.” She held out a small blue diamond that looked like his. “The demon aura you produce and radiate... You’ll be found quickly. This will take away your demonic power. Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to perform magic, but it will be divine.” She set Link down and the toddler gripped her dress, holding onto the Triforce with his other hand. Hylia took one of his hands and pressed the blue diamond into it. It burned him to hold and she reached out and took the other diamond off. “When he’s old enough to wield the Master Sword,” She and Ghirahim looked down at the child. “When he’s almost eighteen... That’s fifteen years from now, you may have your old power back.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead as she took the diamond from his hand and put it on the demon’s ear.  
“Now, run.” She picked Link up. “There is a safe house where you can look after Link and raise him in the next province. They have never gone there, the demon hoards. You need to address yourself as human, and you will need to come up with a new name.”  
“I was Gira, once. That name hasn’t belonged to me for three thousand years. Most people wouldn’t know it was me.” He looked at his arms. The removal of some of the source of his demonic energy had already given him his pale peach skin tone he had, and his hair had changed back to the pale, pale blonde that it once held. “I was once human, until the start of the war. Demise bonded his soul to me and why am I remembering all of what I had been through now?” He clutched at his head, tears streaking his face. “I couldn’t remember much from what I had been like as a human, it hurt when they changed me, it hurt so very much, and I lost my human memories and ethics and everything, and I don’t understand why it is all coming back at me now...” His shoulders shook. 

Arms folded around him, and the goddess hugged him. “Gira, calm down. You’ll be fine.” She took his hand and Link’s, and with a bright light flooding his eyes, he vanished from his room at the mansion.

 

The demon watched with dark eyes, hiding as a human, his other ear still cropped, grateful for the curtain of hair. The small child had grown, and he was a gorgeous young man now, his hand currently wrapped around a short sword Ghirahim had trained him with.  
“Gira?” He asked softly. “Gira?” He walked over and took one of Ghirahim’s hands with his free one, leaning in a brushing a soft kiss against his lips.  
One thing he hadn’t counted on happening was the child falling in love with him as he fell older, but he had to admit, he had fallen for him as well.   
Ghirahim snapped out of his thoughts and looped his arms around Link’s body and pulled him close. He kissed back and smiled as the destined hero smiled.  
“Your birthday is today, is it not?” Ghirahim smiled. “How old are you this year?”   
Link laughed, and the sound was so beautiful. When he laughed as a toddler, it was cute, and it got more adorable until he hit his early teens and the boy because stunning. The laugh was one of the things Ghirahim loved about him. “Seventeen.” He replied.  
Half a year, and the goddess’s wish for what his actions would be would take place. Half a year, and he will be back in his demonic form again. Half a year, and Link will be the master of two blades.

Half a year, half a year passed. The young child who had grown up to be a fine young man slept beside him. Ghirahim pulled him closer before he pulled away and weasled out of bed, as so not to wake the sleeping figure beside him, and he slunk to the basement, opening a chest and pulling out a sword, and a diamond. He slid the diamond away, and carried the sword upstairs and sat beside Link, holding the sheathed blade in his bare hands. Since he had the aura of a human, a divine human, the sheath did not burn him. If he had his usual powers and aura, the sheath itself wouldn’t hesitate to give him a good heat to make him drop it. The Blade of Evil’s Bane’s metal would burn his hands badly.

As the demon-turned-human was lost in his thoughts, a soft groan of Link coming to wakefulness sounded beside him and Ghirahim tore his eyes away from the blue and gold of the sheath to look at the pools of blue clouded with the fog of sleep.  
“Good morning.” He whispered cheerfully to the waking young man. Link sat up and tiredly rubbing an eye before they fixed on the blade.   
“What is that?” He asked as he reached out to touch the ornate gold fixings on the blue sheath.  
“Destiny is calling, Link.” Ghirahim handed him the Master Sword. “This is the sword forged by the goddess. It is your destiny to fight against the Demon King.”

Link swallowed as he took the grip in his hand and pulled the blade free. The metal glowed with a faint light. “The Demon King?”  
“Yes, Demise. Who Hylia has been keeping you safe from all these years.” 

Blue eyes blinked in shock and disbelief as he took in the sword’s form and sheathed it.   
“Link, you are also supposed to fight with two sword spirits. One of them inhabits the blade you have there, she’ll awaken in a little while. The other...” He slid the gem out of his pocket and switched earrings. “Is me.”

Red, orange and black diamonds covered his skin and when they broke away, his skin was back to the pale shade he had missed, but his clothing remained the same. “Gira?” Came Link’s scared voice. “Gira?”

“Yes?” Ghirahim looked at him. “That is my name, but it’s my human name. I haven’t been human in centuries.” He lifted a hand up and cupped Link’s cheek. “My name as a demon -as the second sword spirit- is Ghirahim.”

“Sword spirit...?” Link frowned, his eyes searching Ghirahim’s eyes, the colour must have darkened back to the midnight sky colour. He was sure he didn’t have his makeup on. “You’ve been a sword spirit for all of these years and you never told me?” The child was frustrated. 

“It was to protect you and myself. The Goddess Hylia died the morning after she brought me here with you.” A glowing lit up the space in front of Link’s chest and those three triangles appeared. “And that is the thing that Demise was after. The Triforce.” 

Link looked down at them and something seemed to catch his eye, as he lifted his right hand up and stared at the skin on the back. The mark of the Triforce glowed a bright gold, and he softly gasped as the Triforce itself returned inside of him, the glow fading and leaving the mark a few shades darker than the skin surrounding it, and making it stand out. “You are the bearer of the Triforce and the Master Sword.”

“If you are a sword spirit, then where is your sword?” Link glared up at Ghirahim. In response, the demon patted his chest.

“If you need to wield me, only do so if that blade is broken. Even though you are my new master, it still hurts to have my blade pulled from me...” Ghirahim sighed and rubbed where the sword would be pulled from his body. “I’ll assist you in battle as my own being until that happens and then I will resume my sword form.” 

Demise had prefered to fight with Ghirahim in battle and how many times he had changed back and forth in only a few weeks had made his chest sting harshly once he was back and mobile, and even then it hurt him to move.

Link nodded, reaching out to brush his hand through the silver curtain of hair. “I promise not to hurt you. You’ve taken care of me most of my life... Thank you.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ghirahim’s lips. “Gira or Ghirahim, you still looked after me and I still fell in love with you.” The demon smiled, dark eyes shifting over sky blue ones. So gorgeous and beautiful, I could swim in those pools of his forever. He thought. 

There was the flutter of paper, the goddess’s crest on the front of an envelope. Ghirahim’s name was scrawled in a quick script, the Hylian smudged, and the letter’s envelope was tarnished with age. This was years old. The demon reached out, picking it up and breaking the wax seal on the back and tugging the letter free of the confines of the holder it had been in. He read the letter, his eyes flicking over the quickly written runes.

Ghirahim,   
When you’re finished reading this, burn this letter, and don’t let Link read it. This is for your eyes only, Demon Lord, or should I say Demon Sword?  
Link... He’s a reincarnation. That’s why you recognize him.   
By the time you read this letter, my final plan will have long gone into action.  
I plan to seal the Demon King away, at least until your little lover’s new life is ready to pick up his past life’s sword. You know where the battlegrounds were and it is highly likely that your earring is now back on, as I crafted the magic to deliver this letter when you put the source of your demonic magic on again.  
In about two or three years, my soul will have reincarnated into a girl’s form. You and Link need to find her. I have no idea what my name will be in her body, address her as Hylia until you do. She’ll probably look like me.  
I know you weren’t the only weapon made for Demise, but you were the strongest. He still has his other sword, who’s probably going to be out looking for you and my chosen hero, as well as my reincarnated self.  
I’m sorry for what the task I’ve set out for you, but eventually, you and Link may need to fight Demise, and Fi may no longer have her blade. I know you’re in pain when he changes you, I’ve felt it when you fight.   
Link will have to gain magic, or something needs to happen to him. As your soul needs to bond to his to be master and blade, it may change his human soul. If that happens, he will be able to change your weapon form... so it isn’t as painful, but more like slipping into a hot bath after a long day. Don’t worry about me, worry about yourselves now.  
-The goddess, Hylia

“What’s that?” Link innocently asked, reaching for the letter, and Ghirahim pulled his hand away, snapping with his free one. He made a face as it shattered into diamonds, hidden away in Ghirahim’s hammerspace. He’d burn it when Link was asleep next. Keep him out of things he shouldn’t be in. Especially when it concerned his safety.

The hero pouted before Ghirahim tugged him close, a grin on his lips as he kissed him. Link pulled back and tangled his fingers into Ghirahim’s short hair, looking him over.  
“White lips, very pale skin, purple shadows under your eyes, brown eyes now the colour of midnight...” Link murmured. “Mismatched ears still?”

“Demise... had quite the temper. He lashed out one time. I was the closest thing to him. He struck me first, and knowing how much I loved my looks, how flawless I was... he used a knife and hacked a good chunk of my ear off.” His hand rose up and touched his sensitive ear. “It looked so mutilated... I rounded it off later when he left me alone... it looks much better than the tip chopped off in a triangle shaped wound, and he nicked a good amount of my ear...”  
“Oh my goddesses.” Link whispered as he lifted Ghirahim’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the chopped ear. “I promise... I’ll never hurt you like that. Never in punishment. Never.”

It was a strong promise, and one that was going to last.


	2. Chapter 2

The spell protecting them was broken, Ghirahim knew this from the moment they stepped outside the house. 

“My aura as a very powerful demon, and a sword spirit, will be revealed. It’s going to be harder from here on out, okay, Skychild?” Link blushed at the nickname. His eyes were the same colour as the sky and he often daydreamed, allowing himself to float away into other worlds. Ghirahim’s Skychild indeed. The hero nodded nonetheless and the two slowly made their way out of the village.

“So what are we supposed to do first?” Link asked Ghirahim softly, his eyebrows cinching in on themselves briefly.

“Find the goddess’s reincarnation who lives somewhere in this realm. She’ll be fifteen at her oldest, possibly even sixteen.” The demon mused aloud, his mind whirring as he tried to come up with some semblance to an idea of where the Goddess incarnate was hiding. He also had to worry about his former master. He didn’t think Demise would take kindly to his then-loyal weapon suddenly switching sides, but then again, he didn’t know that his sword had changed alliances years ago. That seal wasn’t going to last long, and his other weapon _was_ out to get the Spirit Maiden as well. 

It would suck if they had to go through any temples.

There was the soft ring of chimes, unlike Ghirahim’s loud sound of glass shattering when he teleported, and Link let out a gasp. The Demon Sword turned and he saw his counterpart somersault out of the sword she had just awoken from. 

“Hello, Master.” She bowed, her shawl fluttering over her arms. Usually it didn’t appear she had any arms, as she hid them well under her shawl, but her fingers were seen. “My handle is Fi.” Her tone was monotone as always. She and Ghirahim were polar opposite. He was free to show his emotions and she was grounded and emotionless most of the time, even though a little sass showed. 

Her face was peachy instead of the metallic blue he had seen before, when she was his last lover’s consort. Blue eyes stared at him, actual eyes, not emotionless blue orbs the same hue as her hair and face, and her hair fell loosely over her visage. Fi had become very pretty, and it seemed almost unfair for her to be remaining emotionless. 

“You don’t need to call me Master, you know.” Link looked sideways at Ghirahim, knowing Ghirahim wouldn’t call him Master because of how long they had spent together, and even lovers. It was a deeper bond between the two, and Ghirahim was his secondary weapon, Fi his first. 

“I am programmed by the goddess to do so, Master, it is not my choice.” Fi told him. “Is that all?”  
Link nodded, and with that, she flipped back in a flash of light and the Master Sword let out a small twinkle of the light she had left in.

“So, she’s the other spirit who serves me?” He asked Ghirahim. The demon nodded. 

“She’s artificial. I’m not.” Ghirahim looked away, a sore wound for him.

“What do you mean? You’re... natural?”

“You knew me by Gira before I put my earring back on. That was once the name I referred to myself before I became like this. I was once human. And then Demise changed me. I changed into a demon, and it hurt my body to change so much, and it hurt me...” Ghirahim gripped his arm. “He abused me whenever I set a toe over the line by a touch. One mistake and I gained five new wounds. A simple thing like relaxing when I wasn’t allowed... It earned me a night of punishment.” 

He touched his neck, the countless white crescent scars on his neck. “Humans aren’t meant to be bound to demons, and you being my master, _being bound to me_ , it will eventually change your soul, Link.” 

“What is under your hand?” Came Link’s soft voice as he approached, and he pulled Ghirahim’s hand away. “Are those... bites?”

“Demons crave blood, but raw meat will do too. Demise often drank my blood to give him sustenance. If you ever changed, I wouldn’t hesitate to let you take my blood into your body.” Ghirahim quietly explained. “I may need to drink your blood a few times before our quest is over. It hurts for a few moments, and it feels weird, but it’ll be okay.” 

Link paled. “Do you...”

“Not now. I’m fine. I still have human food in me, my metabolism is slow enough I can last a couple of days without eating, especially when I am healthy. I need to drink water to keep hydrated though. I can last about two weeks without drinking before falling sick, but as a demon, I do not die that easily.” Ghirahim sighed. “I’ll be incredibly weak, so try to keep me fed.” He cracked a smile. 

Link nodded and sighed. The two companions walked on, the demon not minding not teleporting to their destination. Besides, he was used to walking most places anyways. It was how he had gotten around with Link without the headache of teleporting. The magic was hurtful on the body until they got used to the teleporting, and as Link was human, it would be worse for the young man.

Time passed slowly, the two of them in silence, the hero looking around at the new surroundings as the the trees ended, and they ended somewhere Link did not know.

Now that Ghirahim was Link’s sword, and back to being the demonic sword spirit he was used to being, it was dangerous, and every so often, he ran a diagnostic of energies in the area, usually only sensing the plant life, the occasional deku baba and their little group of three. 

“Link, watch out with the deku babas and quatrobabas.” Ghirahim murmured to him, ghosting behind the currently stationary hero and settled his hands on his hips and whispering it into his ear. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“Master, there is a 100% chance that the deku baba bites have poison that can be deadly if the bite is not treated in time. Ghirahim can get you the right antidote if that happens, but it is recommended to just avoid letting yourself get bitten.” Fi’s voice emanated from the Master Sword, the handle glowing. “The chances of getting poisoned will decrease to 0%.”

Link listened attentively to her. Ghirahim’s hands brushed away, trailing over the tunic gently, and up his back. “Watch the way their mouths open and slash in the same way.” He looped one hand around and grasped his love’s wrist, lifting his arm up and moving it in a horizontal movement before moving it in a vertical movement, lips hovering on Link’s neck. “If the mouth opens horizontally, slash that way. Vertically, slash that way. It’s easy.”

He gently nipped Link’s neck and smirked at the moan Link gave. “And I will protect you from harm if you pass out. I am the only one who can touch you the way I do.” He nipped again. “Because you belong to me.” He pressed a kiss to the exposed skin before sucking on the skin, creating a dark mark there. “And I will claim you as such.” His arms circled back around Link’s chest. Link melted into the embrace, humming a little.

“And you are mine.” Came his soft sentence.

“A demon does need their mate, and you are mine. It’s just... instinctual, and no matter what sex both members of the relationship, there is still the ability to make a child, usually the less... dominant is the one who... carries the child.” His hands drifted down. “And as you are a human... or changing slowly, you do not have that ability... yet.” His lips moved against Link’s neck, hands over where a child would eventually be, if they chose to raise a family.

“I do want to raise a family... do you have that ability, and have you ever had a child?” Link asked.

Ghirahim walked away, turning away, his cloak swishing around his long legs. “Yes, I have. Demise... took my innocence one night, I ended up with child after. I do not know how my son is doing, or if he is still alive...”

“I’d still care for him as if he was my own, if we did find him.”

“He’s older than you. By so many years.”

“How many?”

“About three thousand years. I named him after the first hero, he shares your name. I don’t think you remember your past life, do you? I named him in remembrance, keeping his actual name safe by covering my master’s son’s name up with Terya, the word for earth in the language of demons, or at least the one I speak. Terya Link. The pale child with dark hair and beautiful dark orange eyes.” Ghirahim sighed, smiling at the memory. He hadn’t seen his son in a while, and he hoped that the demon was safe from his father’s wrath. 

Link looked at Ghirahim. “Past life?”

“You’re a reincarnation, and I didn’t just fall in love with you because I loved your past self, I fell in love with you because of your spunk and spirit, and how strong you are emotionally. Demise killed your last self.”

Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes, and he looked down. He felt Link hug him. “Oh, Ghirahim...” He heard the murmur before a face pressed into the fabric of his cloak. Ghirahim pulled him close. “I’ll never do anything to hurt you, or if we have a family, and I guess Terya is sort of my son.”

He smiled and ran a hand through that soft hair, and he heard a noise on the edge of his hearing and he sent his senses out to diagnose the area and felt a sour aura, and he jolted, pushing Link to the ground, and stepping over him, a wild cat’s growl ripping up from his throat as he braced himself. He drew his two swords, the diamonds fading into the air. Knives shot out and nicked his arms. Crimson flowed from the small cut, beading up on his skin. 

“Oh, look here, I see that the hero’s little guard dog has finally gotten his demonic powers back. What was it like, being as useless and breakable as the little bug between your legs?” A cool, sultry voice of a demon filled the area before deep blue and black diamonds formed a woman. A smirk played on dark lips.

This was Demise’s other weapon, and he had only seen her blade once, and whereas the blade he carried in Demise’s presence, and still carried unless Link managed to change it when he was a demon, was thick and jagged, hers was thin and strong that one could fold his blade around twice and still have too much metal around it, and his current form could easily be slashed to slices that would be Demise’s next meal. 

He would probably happily consume the meat he had anyways. 

“Hello, I take it you’re Demise’s current bitch now? Now that a) I’m no longer his best weapon and b) he still hasn’t obtained the Triforce.” Ghirahim smirked as her smirk feel. “My name is Ghirahim, or you could call me by my full title I still keep: Lord Ghirahim. Either or, but I’m not fussy that much.” He looked one glove over, feigning interest in his glove. 

“Lord? Don’t make me laugh. You lost that title when you ran away with your tail tucked fabulously between your legs.” She paced closer. 

“Self entitled, he can’t take it away, I worked hard for that title. At least I’m not known as the Demon Mistress of the King. I’m known as the Demon Lord. A much better title, and much more companion. At least I don’t whore myself out to my master every night.” He lifted his swords up. 

The diamonds in her colours scattered and a sword appeared in her palm and she grasped it. “I see your current master is on the ground, was I interrupting something? Were you seducing this little brat?” 

“No, I’ve already taken his innocence, _twice_ , and leave him and myself alone.” Ghirahim growled.

“Twice? Oh, do elaborate on what you mean by that, Demon Lord of Dirt.” She snapped. 

“He’s reincarnated, the hero of the past. I was his past life’s lover as well, and I had the honor of taking his virginity in both lives.” Ghirahim grinned, a malicious twist to his pale lips. The female demon rolled her eyes.

“Oh, look, I’m being uncivil, just like a certain Demon Lord I know.” Her dark blue eyes, almost dark as her master’s soul, flicked to the hero on the ground before bowing slightly. “My name is Verasi. Or Lady Verasi. It doesn’t matter much.” Her voice sounded like she tried to charm his master into joining her. 

He knew what she was capable of. She had seduced countless men, brought them to her bed, loved them for a little and when she got tired of her plaything, she threw it away, discarding the body without a second thought, the body violated and drained of blood. She never bothered with tearing flesh away, whereas Ghirahim left only bones when he got that desperate to resort to seduction. Verasi played around with hearts of men to her heart’s content. It was sick.

“How does the mating season treat you? I guess it never leaves you alone, seeing as you’re always on your back for your master or your latest toy.” Ghirahim smirked. The whore’s eyes snapped to his and she lunged, and instead of the weapon being drawn with a covering of diamonds, it was formed out of pure dark power. A symbol of demonic rage. 

The clang of metal hitting metal rang out, a sharp sound, and Ghirahim pushed her blade away, and looked down.

“Get out of here, Link! What are you waiting for!” He shrieked and looked frantically at Link. The hero got to his feet and scrambled away, and Ghirahim snapped, a barrier going up once he was a safe distance that he could still see his master. 

The yellow diamond barrier kept both from teleporting out of their little arena, until Ghirahim was finished with their fight for the moment, and he snarled at the other demon as he held his swords out. 

“Now that my Master is safe for now,” He let a grin stretch his lips, “We can finally get serious. I don’t feel like showing you my spirit form, but you’ve seen it, and I know my strength terrifies you. It’s.. hilarious.” 

She growled lightly and got in a ready stance. “Are you done?” She asked.

“Yes.” Ghirahim let his cloak dissolve. “Let’s dance.”


End file.
